Heroic Rec-Ignition
by Leloni Bunny
Summary: It's an emblazoned curtain call tribute to a couple of my favorite Hanna-Barbera heroes; Blue Falcon and Dynomutt, Dog Wonder!


Heroic Rec-Ignition

Through midnight shades of a deeply earthen green, the atmospheric blue hue of a light began to rise. At first it appeared as a wobbly, misshapen blob. Then it asserted itself into a perching bird's form. While its body stood tall, the bird's head shifted in alert glances. In a sudden, commanding call, the light flared out in a falconic pose.

Something eclipsed this curtain projection, blocking out most of the falcon's light. That darkness shrunk into a shadowy form which separated into two distinct shapes: one appeared to be a bipedal humanoid while the other took on a canine quadruped image.

As the light of the falcon brightened again, the shadowed duo sized into more natural proportions. They remained motionless just beyond the curtain's edge.

Flames suddenly blazed through the curtain's center. They arced and burned outwards, consuming the entirety of the curtain, revealing a stunned Blue Falcon and shocked Dynomutt in full view. A smoldering flamethrower leaned out of a compartment in the dog's chest.

A single letter in hero-red along his chest and abs signified the "F" of falcon's name. Surrounding the mid-tone beige of both his hands and face, the rest of his suit comprised the "Blue" Falcon's chosen moniker claim.

Just before the elbow's meeting into the upper arm and again below the belt, crossing diagonally along mid-thigh, deep blue blended edges with those lighter hues shared in his cape and the falcon-theming of his cowl.

Every superhero's symbolic promise to preserve peace presented itself in gold plating on Blue Falcon's protective accessories; forearm-to-wrist length gauntlets; calf-height falcon's talon boots and of course, the utility belt full of fantastical functionings featuring falconized flourishes.

Though wisdom-grays coated the fur of Blue Falcon's canine companion, a whimsical warmth better suited this dynamic dog's spring-green costume scheme.

His tall acute ears stuck through a head concealing mask. A circlet curled around his slender neck, dividing a high-edged collar above from a flowing short cape below. Mittens and boots protected the pattering paddings of both his front legs and rears.

Across the tank tee on the friendly hound's chest, smiling-yellow brightly presented a letter "D" for Dynomutt's name.

After a long silence and plenty of curtain destruction, Blue Falcon's shock slipped into an irritated glare which he turned upon his teammate. "Dog Blunder - I said to open the curtain with some 'fan flair' not 'flame thrower'."

"Sorry, BF," replied the, slightly embarrassed, Dynomutt. He tapped a few chest plate buttons, retracting the flamethrower extension back into his storage compartment. "Must've mislabeled a few things during the last dyno-database maintenance reshuffler session."

Once the sprinklers finally kicked in to douse the flames, Blue Falcon relaxed into a soaked sullen expression. "Some days, I wonder why I don't reshuffle you for a new sidekick."

The good-natured hound responded by pulling a, very thick, document from his endlessly massive storage unit. His muzzle grinned widely as he held the paper pile up. "Would you like the Clythenote summary or shall I read the long version?"

"Let's save the 'origin recap' for another time," Blue Falcon gently told his faithful pup. He plucked the document from Dynomutt's paw. Then he turned to leave the stage. "Come on, old friend. We've got some cleanup work to do... again."

Dynomutt strode off stage along with his heroic partner. "What would the city ever do without us, Blue Buddy?"

From beyond the curtain tatters, Blue Falcon answered, "Probably have their sprinkler system tanks last longer."

(*/\\*\/*/\\*\/*/\\*\/*/\\*\/*/\\*\/*/\\*)

Blue Falcon and Dynomutt are (C) Eternally by Warner Brothers (and now AT&T, I think.). All rights reserved - except for being a fan of the characters which we're all allowed to be! If you're wondering what I see in these characters, their old 1976 Hanna-Barbera animated series is available via WB's release of "The Scooby Doo/Dynomutt Hour". Check 'em out!

For those wondering, yes; I did modify Blue Falcon's costume just a little. Y'know, just to have a bit of fandom fun in descriptive writing.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
